<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winchester Welcome by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304016">Winchester Welcome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist'>wrenseroticlibrary_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Brother/Brother Incest, Car Sex, Comeplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Improvised Sex Toys, Incest Kink, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Orgasm Control, Pervertibles, Porn, Prompt Fill, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Harassment, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Statutory Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam and Dean find out about Adam back in Season One, and decide to let him join in their fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Milligan/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Archivist's note: The two chapters of this fic were originally posted separately. I combined them.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wren's tags: supernatural, sam winchester, dean winchester, adam milligan, gay, threesome, wincest, impala sex, drunk sex, underage, dubcon, groupsex.</p><p>Wren's warnings: This story involves two adults having sex with an inebriated, underage (horny) teenager who is not in a position to remove himself from the situation. It is not okay to actually do this. It just makes one hell of a fantasy.</p><p>Archivist's warnings: Sam and Dean coerce 16-year-old Adam, who is not a legal adult in his jurisdiction, into incestuous sexual activity using emotional manipulation and alcohol. There's also reference to Sam and Dean having had incestuous sexual contact when Sam was younger than 16.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam groaned and buried his face deeper in the pillow at the sound of a vibrating phone. The pillow moved under him and he realized it was Dean.</p><p>“Dammit...” Dean grumbled sleepily and tried to sit up. “Who the hell is calling? Sam, movit.”</p><p>Sam untangled himself from Dean and rolled over onto his back, rubbing a hand over his eyes. It was pitch black outside, and it felt like he hadn’t been asleep for very long.</p><p>He could hear Dean mumbling half-hearted curses as he sat up on the bed and grabbed the phone. “’Lo?” Sam couldn’t see Dean in the darkness, but he felt it when Dean tensed. “...Dad?”</p><p>Sam was awake and upright in a heartbeat, leaning over Dean’s shoulder and trying to listen to the phone. It was too staticky for him to make out.</p><p>“No—Dad—where are you?” Dean rubbed a hand over his head and let out a frustrated sigh. There was about a minute of crackly speech from the phone, and Dean’s whole body tensed. “...We have a <em>what</em>?”</p><p>More speech. Dean licked his lips. “Where? Where can we find him?”</p><p>The phone crackled and Dean sighed tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face. “Yeah, yeah, I know, Dad, I... No, I’m glad you told us, really glad. I still—Dad, could you just tell us where you—”</p><p>There was a click. Dean glared at the phone and snapped it shut, putting it back on the nightstand.</p><p>Sam gave his brother an expectant look when he flopped back down on the bed. “Well?”</p><p>Dean let out a long breath and shot Sam a dry smile. “Turns out we have a little brother.”</p>
<hr/><p>They hit the road first thing in the morning, stopping only to pick up breakfast. If they made good time, they would be in Windom, Minnesota by dinner.</p><p>Sam downed the last sip of his coffee and shoved the cup in the paper fast food bag. “Should we call or something?”</p><p>“Nah, Dad called. They know we’re coming.” Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “Kid must be, what... fifteen?”</p><p>“Sixteen.”</p><p>“Geez.”</p><p>Sam stared into the paper bag, then shook his head and set it down at his feet. “Dad should have told us sooner.”</p><p>Dean sighed. “Sam—”</p><p>“You said he found out about Adam when the kid was twelve. That’s four years ago. Four years and not a word about it to us.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be so hard on him, Sam,” Dean ground out. He gave Sam a glance and his voice softened a bit. “After all, it’s not like we don’t have things we keep from him.”</p><p>Sam relaxed slightly, nodded, and gave Dean’s leg a squeeze that meant he was letting it go.</p>
<hr/><p>Four hours and one drive-through meal later, Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and asked, “So... how much of the Winchester genes do you think this kid’s got?”</p><p>Sam turned his gaze from the window to Dean. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Like...” Dean shrugged. “Do you think he’ll look anything like us?”</p><p>Sam smirked. “You mean will he look as good as us?”</p><p>“Just thinking, that’s all.”</p><p>“Yeah, I bet you were. Just thinking.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t tell me you’re not.” Dean shot Sam a knowing look. “A little brother, Sammy. You know we should, you know it should be us. It’s tradition.”</p><p>“It’s not tradition, we’re the only ones who do it.”</p><p>“That you know of.”</p><p>“...Why did you have to say that?”</p><p>“Just saying, Sammy. He oughta be welcomed into the family. Properly.”</p><p>Sam let out a sigh but didn’t stop smiling. “Dean... I’m not gonna say it’s not tempting, but it’s a bad idea. He’s only sixteen.”</p><p>“So?” Dean shot Sam a crooked grin. “You were younger than that when we started.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you were only four years older than me. It was... you know. Less creepy.”</p><p>Dean shrugged. “Fine.” He waited a few moments for Sam to start staring out the window again before saying, “...If you don’t find the thought of sharing him appealing.”</p><p>Sam’s face flushed slightly. “You know it’s not that—”</p><p>“Sandwiched between us. All young and tender and sensitive.”</p><p>Sam’s words died in his throat.</p><p>“We could be his first time. Teach him everything we know.” Dean took his gaze off the empty road for a moment to run his eyes down Sam’s body. “God, I sure loved teaching you.”</p><p>Sam chewed his lip and groaned. His pants were getting tight.</p><p>Dean smiled as he drove, speaking under his breath. “Remember the way I taught you to give a blowjob, Sammy? How I’d suck you off first and then talk you through it when it was your turn?”</p><p>Sam rubbed a hand over the bulge in his pants, sliding the other between Dean’s legs.</p><p>Dean bit his lip when Sam’s hand found his erection. “We could do one better with Adam. I could suck his cock while you hold his hair and pull that pretty teenage mouth over your dick, me demonstrating and you telling him when he’s getting it right...”</p><p>“Dean,” Sam grunted roughly. He gave his brother’s cock a squeeze. “Pull the car over.”</p><p>As it turns out, they didn’t make good time to Windom.</p>
<hr/><p>The sky was dark and dinner was long gone when the Impala rolled up to the Milligan residence. Sam and Dean kept their smiles friendly and inoffensive as they met Adam’s mother at the door and let her invite them in. Dean let Sam do most of the talking, both of them trying their best to exude “non-threatening long-lost family” and not “we’re planning to fuck your firstborn.” This got slightly harder when Adam came into the room, all bright blue eyes and hopeful face and awkward teenage voice, a little giddy as he shook their hands and introduced himself. Sam bit his tongue when he felt Adam’s hand squeezing his, wondering what the kid would think if he knew what that hand had been doing an hour ago.</p><p>They killed another forty minutes sitting on the couch and talking to Adam and his mom about John, about Adam’s life, and about the fake life that Sam and Dean had made up for this visit. When Sam politely asked Adam’s mom if they could take the kid out for some sort of dessert, she cheerfully agreed, asking them to have him home by eleven.</p><p>Dean didn’t say anything as they walked out to the car, Adam in tow, but he gave Sam a questioning look. Sam flashed him a quick grin that replied <em>hell yes</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>It was a cold night, but they went out for ice cream anyway. Sam tried his best to ignore the way Adam’s tongue lapped the melting cream before it could drip off the cone, and was glad when the kid finished and excused himself to go to the bathroom.</p><p>Dean leaned over the table. “Just so we’re clear—Adam’s getting the official Winchester welcome, right?”</p><p>“Oh god yes.” Sam’s foot tapped anxiously against the floor and his eyes darted to the bathroom Adam had disappeared into. “Did you see the way his tongue—”</p><p>“How could I not? Jesus Christ.”</p><p>“We should stay in Minnesota for a while.”</p><p>“Mm-hm. Several days.”</p><p>Sam nodded. “It’s totally reasonable. Wanting some time to bond with our little brother.”</p><p>“Maybe a week.” Dean searched the ceiling. “...At least a week.”</p><p>“Why a week?”</p><p>“Playing the long game. It’ll take some practice to get that kid’s ass ready.”</p><p>Sam tried to muffle his groan as Adam returned from the bathroom and slid into the booth next to him, huge smile on his face. It took all of Sam’s self-control not to reach between the kid’s legs right there in the ice cream parlor and start feeling him up.</p><p>Dean caught Sam’s look and gave him a quick wink before standing up. “Why don’t we head out? Unless you’d like to lick your way around another ice cream cone, Adam.”</p><p>Sam’s jaw clenched so hard his teeth hurt, but Adam just shook his head obliviously. “Thanks, but no, I’m pretty full.”</p><p>They all walked out to the car and Dean brushed his fingers discretely up Sam’s leg, murmuring in his brother’s ear, “Hear that? Kid likes being full.”</p><p>Sam shut his eyes and forced down the aroused noise that was trying to fight its way out of his throat. He was glad it was dark, because he was rock hard in his pants.</p><p>When Dean unlocked the car and Adam climbed into the back seat, Sam slid in with him. Adam gave him a curious look as Dean started up the car. “You’re not going to sit in the front?”</p><p>“Easier to talk this way.” Sam gave his little brother a smile that he hoped came across as clean-intentioned. When Adam reached for the seatbelt, he stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Don’t need that, Adam, we’re just driving through town.”</p><p>“Oh.” Adam gave Sam a shy grin and let the seatbelt go. “Well, okay.”</p><p>“Trust us, we’re adults,” Dean added cheerfully. Sam cringed, but Adam didn’t seem to find anything suspicious.</p><p>“Hey Dean,” Sam prompted, clearing his throat. “Pass the adult dessert?”</p><p>Dean reached into the leg space of the passenger’s seat and pulled out a sixpack of beer, passing it back to Sam. Sam screwed off the top of one and took a sip, then glanced over at Adam as if just remembering he was there and offered him a bottle.</p><p>“Oh, uh...” Adam gave a weak grin and shook his head. “I’m not even close to old enough.”</p><p>“Nah, there’s a special drinking age for sharing a beer with your brothers,” Dean replied, pulling the car out of the parking lot. “It’s called ‘always’.”</p><p>“<em>Dean</em>.” Sam put the unopened bottle back in the sixpack. “It’s fine, Adam, if you don’t think you’re ready—”</p><p>“No, I mean, I’ll have one.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yeah. Really.”</p><p>Sam let a hint of pride touch his expression, and Adam’s face lit up at the sight of it. He opened the beer and handed it to Adam, staring as the teenager wrapped his lips around the bottle and took a sip.</p><p>“What about you, Dean?” Adam asked, lowering the bottle and clearly trying to hide his freshly-developed feelings about the flavor of beer.</p><p>Dean smiled into the rearview mirror. “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll have my adult dessert later.”</p><p>Sam watched, sipping at his own beer, as Adam worked through his. He could tell from the expressions Adam was making that he’d never had beer before, and wasn’t particularly pleased with the taste of this one. But he kept taking sips anyway. <em>Stubborn as a Winchester.</em></p><p>“So, Adam,” Sam began quietly, shifting so his leg was pressed up against his brother’s. “Me and Dean are thinking of staying in town for a while.”</p><p>The hope in Adam’s eyes was painfully obvious. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be fair for us to run off after only just meeting you. We wanna spend some time with our little brother.” Sam wrapped one of his arms behind Adam, resting it on the back of the seat and using the motion to press himself closer. “Would you like that?”</p><p>“Yeah! Definitely!”</p><p>Setting his own beer down, Sam took the now-empty bottle out of Adam’s hand and opened up a new one for him. Adam took it wordlessly and began drinking, and Sam noticed he wasn’t cringing at the taste so much.</p><p>“We know Dad doesn’t visit you often, but we thought maybe we could teach you some of the stuff he taught us.”</p><p>Adam swallowed a mouthful of beer and Sam watched hungrily as he licked a drop off his lip. “Mechanic stuff?”</p><p>“Yeah. Mechanic stuff.”</p><p>“I’d love to learn that!”</p><p>“Believe me, Dean and I are dying to teach you.” Sam risked brushing his fingers over Adam’s shoulder, pleased when the teenager didn’t respond. Adam had already put a dent in the new beer Sam had given him, like he was afraid Sam wouldn’t believe he could drink it. He was drinking too fast, though, on a mostly empty stomach, and his face was already looking a little pink. Sam didn’t correct his mistake, watching his little brother down another mouthful.</p><p>“We take family pretty seriously,” Sam murmured. “Now that we’ve found you, we’re not letting you go.”</p><p>Adam’s face flushed a little darker, and the look he gave Sam was almost adoring. Sam took a casual sip of his beer, watching mesmerized when Adam did the same as if by reflex. The kid’s bottle was almost empty. <em>Drinking</em> way <em>too fast for a first-timer.</em> Sam swallowed the rest of his in a few large gulps and dropped the bottle back into the sixpack, pulling out another one. He started screwing off the top and paused, glancing at Adam. “Want another?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, of course.” Adam finished his beer off quickly, and Sam was pleased to note that the hand that thrust the empty bottle at him wasn’t quite steady. He took the empty bottle and gave Adam a new one, pressing back into his previous position of being flush against his little brother. He could feel the heat coming off Adam’s body.</p><p>Adam lifted the new beer to his lips and took a sip. Sam caught Dean’s eyes in the rearview mirror and made a short, sharp jerk of his head. Dean winked and the car swerved to the side abruptly, sending a splash of beer over Adam’s lap.</p><p>“Sorry, guys!” Dean called back. “Rabbit or something, suicidal little bastard. You good back there?”</p><p>Sam took the beer from Adam’s unsteady grip. “Just a little wet,” he replied. With a sigh, Sam shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his shirt off. “Here, lemme help you with that...”</p><p>Adam didn’t move as Sam used his shirt to mop up the splatters of beer that had landed on the seat around his legs, then the drips on his chest and stomach. When Sam’s hand started working up his leg, pressing his shirt into the beer-soaked denim, Adam made a little noise. Sam deliberately ignored it, getting as much of the beer off of Adam’s leg as possible before moving to the other one, working up it slowly.</p><p>“Guess I owe you a beer,” he breathed in Adam’s ear, sliding down to the inside of his thigh. Adam’s breath was audible as Sam’s hand rubbed over his hips and naval and finally pressed against his groin. He closed his eyes and bit his lip and let out a thin whine, and Sam felt something stiffen against his hand. Sam worked his shirt against the crotch of Adam’s jeans slowly, taking care to rub the length of his growing erection as he dried the kid’s pants. When Adam let out an audible gasp, Sam set the shirt aside and took a moment to stare at the obvious tent in his little brother’s jeans. He leaned in to Adam’s ear and gently traced a finger over the bulge.</p><p>“Looks like you’ve got a little problem there, Adam,” he whispered.</p><p>Adam blushed hard and flinched. “I—I’m really sorry—it’s not like that—”</p><p>Sam gave a quiet laugh and rubbed his hand over the bulge, cutting off Adam’s words. “Don’t be sorry. I don’t mind at all.” He trailed his tongue along the rim of Adam’s ear and the kid whimpered in response. Sam couldn’t see it, but he could tell Adam’s eyes were running up and down his bare chest, and he could hear the kid’s breath catching. His hand found a regular rhythm of squeezing and rubbing, and soon Adam was trembling against him.</p><p>“W-we shouldn’t,” Adam stammered under his breath. “D-Dean’s right there—”</p><p>“You afraid he’s going to hear all those noises you’re dying to make?” Sam asked softly. He dragged his fingernails slowly over the taut denim and Adam let out a thin whine. “Afraid he’s going to hear you come?”</p><p>Adam panted, pressing his hips forward into Sam’s hand. “H-he could glance back at any time—”</p><p>“And see you spreading your legs for my hand, breathless, letting your big brother feel you up?” Sam gave Adam’s neck a gentle nip and let out a tense breath when Adam responded by moaning and tilting his head to give Sam better access. “Are you afraid he’ll see how desperate you are?”</p><p>Adam whimpered and nodded his head. Sam took his hand away from Adam’s groin for a moment to guide one of his brother’s hands between his legs, pressing it against the length there. Adam’s eyes widened slightly at the heat and the size he felt.</p><p>“You want to know what Dean would do, Adam?” Sam whispered, starting to undo Adam’s pants while the teenager rubbed his erection.</p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p>The car pulled to the side and slowed to a stop. Sam chuckled. “He’d come join us.”</p><p>Adam’s eyes snapped up to the rearview mirror and were met with Dean’s just in time to catch their wink. Then Dean opened the car door and stepped out into the night, slamming it behind him. Adam’s panicked eyes shot to Sam.</p><p>“Is he—”</p><p>“Dean’s my brother, Adam. We share <em>everything</em>. It’s about time we shared with you, too.”</p><p>The backseat door opened and Dean slid in on Adam’s other side, quickly pressing up against him and smirking at the look on his face. He ran two fingers gently along Adam’s jaw. “Geez, Sam, you’ve really worked him up.”</p><p>Sam reached his hand into Adam’s now-open jeans, making him gasp. “Our baby brother’s got a hair trigger.”</p><p>Dean leaned in and gave Sam a kiss over Adam’s head before sliding his hand under Adam’s hoodie and up across his stomach, feeling it tense as Sam’s hand started stroking. Adam was gasping, cheeks red and legs twitching every time Sam squeezed the head of his cock.</p><p>“Not too fast, now, Sam,” Dean warned. “You’ll make him come too soon. He’s gotta earn it.”</p><p>Sam let his fingers slide off of Adam’s cock one by one, grinning into the kid’s hair when he bucked up desperately. “Hm, you’re right.”</p><p>Adam looked up at him. “S-Sam, what’s he talking about?”</p><p>“Sh.” Sam wrapped his hand around the back of Adam’s neck and pulled his little brother into a kiss. Dean slipped his fingers into the waistline of Adam’s pants and dragged them down his legs, letting them pool around his ankles. He ran his hand up the inside of Adam’s bare thigh as Sam continued to kiss him. Adam moaned and spread his legs a little wider at the touch. Sam ran his hands over Adam’s hips and grabbed his shirt and hoodie, breaking the kiss to pull them off over Adam’s head.</p><p>“I don’t know about you, Sam,” Dean murmured, biting along Adam’s neck until the kid was squirming. “But I’m a little too impatient to teach right now.”</p><p>Sam grunted in approval, reaching into the seat pocket in front of him. “Right there with you.”</p><p>Dean bit his way up to Adam’s jaw and then tilted his face close for a kiss. “I’m guessing you’re a little impatient too,” he purred into Adam’s mouth. Adam nodded frantically, trying to pull one of Dean’s hands down to his cock. Dean laughed into the kiss and pulled back, not giving Adam the touch he needed. “Not just yet, baby brother. Sam? Got the lube?”</p><p>Sam held up a plastic bottle. “Right here.”</p><p>“Good.” Dean gave Adam a gentle push, pressing him back against Sam. Sam grabbed Adam’s waist, so small under his hand, and pulled the kid onto his lap. He rocked his hips against Adam’s, grinding his cock against that cute little butt, while Dean took off his shirt and jacket and tossed them into the front seat.</p><p>Sam breathed into Adam’s ear and held his chin, gently turning the boy’s face towards Dean as his big brother worked his belt open. “Go ahead, Adam, it’s okay to stare,” he whispered in his little brother’s ear. “You and I, we’ve got the sexiest big brother in the world.”</p><p>Dean responded with a cocky grin and unzipped his jeans. Sam continued to rock his hips against Adam’s, listening to the teenager’s shallow breathing as Dean slid his pants down and let his stiff cock bounce against his stomach.</p><p>“Wanna touch, Adam?” Dean asked.</p><p>Adam nodded wordlessly. Sam took one of Adam’s hands and squirted a blob of lube onto it. Dean crawled forward and pressed his mouth against Adam’s lips, guiding his brother’s hand to his cock. Adam made a little moaning noise as his hand slid over the shaft.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it,” Dean whispered against Adam’s lips, “just like you do on your own. Up and down. Mm, just like that.”</p><p>Adam was soon kissing Dean back, eyes squeezed shut and stroking his big brother’s dick like he couldn’t get enough of it. Dean took Adam’s shoulders and pulled him forward, off of Sam, still kissing him as his little brother jerked him off. Sam took the opportunity to slide his pants off. When he had tossed them into the front seat with Dean’s clothes, he pressed his naked body up against Adam’s and kissed his neck.</p><p>“We’re gonna teach him one thing, anyway,” Sam murmured, taking Adam’s free hand and squirting another blob of lube onto it. “We’re gonna teach him to multitask.”</p><p>Dean snickered and pulled back from Adam’s lips for a moment. “You heard him, kid. Don’t leave Sammy out.”</p><p>Adam nodded breathlessly and reached his hand between Sam’s legs, running it warm and slick and hesitant up his brother’s cock. Sam groaned and nuzzled his face against Adam’s hair, closing his eyes and panting as his little brother stroked him. Dean was still kissing Adam breathless, guiding his strokes with his own hand, showing his little brother how to do it. Finally Adam gave a desperate whine and pulled back from the kiss.</p><p>“Dean... please...”</p><p>Dean grinned. “You want a turn?”</p><p>Adam swallowed and nodded, his face blushing a little darker.</p><p>Dean glanced over at Sam. “I think it’s time I had that adult dessert, Sammy.”</p><p>Sam grinned back at him and took Adam’s hand off his cock for a moment. He repositioned them, lying down on his back and using his discarded jacket and shirt to prop his head up, pulling Adam down on top of him so they were face to face. Adam groaned when his cock rubbed against Sam’s larger, slick one.</p><p>“Feels nice, little brother?” Sam whispered against his lips.</p><p>Adam nodded, rocking his hips forward desperately. He shot a surprised look over his shoulder when Dean’s hand ran over his ass and squeezed.</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Dean panted, trailing his knuckles along the curve of Adam’s butt. “We are definitely staying a week.”</p><p>Sam pulled Adam’s face back to his and kissed him, rocking their hips together, as Dean squeezed Adam’s ass with one hand and slowly jerked himself off with the other. Sam could feel Adam shaking against him with every slow roll of his hips.</p><p>“Sh, try to hold out,” he breathed. “Trust me, you’re in for a treat.”</p><p>Dean managed to fit himself into the leg space of the seat. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Adam’s thigh. Adam gasped and buried his face in Sam’s neck, shaking as Dean worked his way up, licking and kissing and nipping.</p><p>Sam laughed breathlessly. “Quit teasing him, Dean, I don’t think he’s got the stamina for it.”</p><p>Dean smirked and spread Adam’s ass. “Oh, this definitely won’t help with that.” He leaned in and ran his tongue in a wet stripe over Adam’s hole, drawing a startled gasp from his little brother. Sam stroked a hand up and down Adam’s back as Dean ate him out in slow, wet strokes, feeling him shudder and shake and moan.</p><p>“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Sam breathed. “Dean tonguing your ass. Getting it all nice and wet.” Sam moved his mouth close to Adam’s ear, rocking his hips a little faster against the teenager’s cock as he spoke. “Someday he’ll do this right before he fills you up. Get your tight little hole all slick and wet for his cock, then slide it in you nice and slow. I’ll get a turn too. Gonna stretch you out on both of us, one at a time. Fill you up with two loads of come.”</p><p>Adam whimpered and bucked his hips forward against Sam, sliding their cocks together. Sam gave his ear a nip. “Does that sound nice?”</p><p>Adam nodded furiously, and Sam bit harder and growled, “Say it.”</p><p>“W-want that,” Adam panted, rocking his hips desperately against Sam’s. “Please, I r-really want you to do that.”</p><p>Sam’s breath was coming short. “Do what?”</p><p>Adam moaned as Dean’s tongue traced around his hole, barely holding it together. “W-want you to fuck me. Both of you. Please, Sam, I wanna... I—I wanna feel both of you inside me...”</p><p>Sam groaned and wrapped his arms around Adam’s back, hips shaking slightly as they humped forward against his little brother. “Keep talking.”</p><p>Adam’s voice was rushed and breathless and Sam could <em>feel</em> the heat of a blush against his neck. “I—I wanna suck you off, too, I know I won’t be good but I wanna try, wanna taste both of you, m-maybe both of you at once, maybe... maybe I could suck you off and Dean could—you know—both of you at once—I just wanna be full of you—”</p><p>Sam grabbed Adam’s hair. “Want me to fuck your face while Dean pounds your ass?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>!” Adam gasped into Sam’s neck as he came, hips jerking against his big brother’s. Feeling that hot teenage body squirming on top of him, gasping and moaning, coming against his dick, was the last push Sam needed to join him, and he dug his fingernails into Adam’s back as he came with a loud groan.</p><p>Dean’s tongue pulled back and he looked them over as they held each other and shuddered. “Fuck. Jesus Christ. Look at you two.”</p><p>Sam gave Dean a shaky grin. “Not done yet, Dean?”</p><p>“Won’t take long with this view.” Dean pulled himself back onto the seat and straddled Sam’s legs, squeezing Adam’s ass in one hand and stroking himself with the other. “God, Adam, can’t wait to fuck that.”</p><p>Sam ran his hands down Adam’s back and grabbed his ass, spreading it to give Dean a better view. Adam moaned into his chest. “Adam says he’s come-hungry, Dean. Why don’t you give him some?”</p><p>“F-fuck...” Dean braced himself on one arm and leaned over Adam, fisting his cock.</p><p>“Did you hear what Adam wants?” Sam purred, rubbing a finger across Adam’s wet hole. “Says he wants to suck one of us off with the other buried deep in his—”</p><p>Dean cursed loudly and his muscles tensed as he came, sticky white jets landing all over Adam’s ass and balls and tight, wet little hole. It was a minute or so before he caught his breath and straightened up, immediately banging his head on the ceiling of the car.</p><p>“Ow, fuck!”</p><p>Adam giggled into Sam’s neck and Sam muffled a snort. “I guess it’s a miracle that didn’t happen earlier.”</p><p>Dean rubbed his head. “Yeah, thanks for the sympathy, guys.”</p><p>Sam gave Adam’s shoulders a nudge and they managed to sit up. With some coaxing from Sam, Adam nuzzled up against Dean’s chest and Sam pressed up behind him.</p><p>“Uh...” Dean sighed. “I guess we’re not getting dressed or anything.”</p><p>“Nope,” Sam replied without opening his eyes. “Can’t take Adam home until he sobers up a bit more and his pants dry.”</p><p>“Right. That would look hell of suspicious.”</p><p>“Guys, um, you know...” Adam began hesitantly against Dean’s chest. “...I’m pretty sure my mom wouldn’t mind me seeing you again tomorrow.”</p><p>Dean shot Sam a grin and ran a hand down Adam’s back. “It’s gonna be a good week.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/47729334321/winchester-welcome.</p><p>Related: https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/47732279211/winchester-welcome-deleted-scene. Warning for (sfw) gif at link.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wren's tags: supernatural, adam milligan, sam winchester, dean winchester, underage, wincest, first time, come dripping everywhere, spitroasting, threesome.</p><p>Wren's warnings: If you are a horny high school kid and some sexy older people offer to take you home and have sex with you, they are NOT Sam and Dean and you should NOT go home with them. If you are a horny adult and some cute underage person seems into you, that is NOT Adam and you should NOT have sex with them. (Adam is sixteen.)</p><p>Archivist's warnings: None.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was the first to catch sight of Adam through the motel window. He put down the book he was reading and stood up, peering outside. Adam was across the street, walking with some kids that must be his friends, a backpack slung over his shoulder. Sam turned to Dean and smiled.</p><p>“Kid’s here.”</p><p>Dean checked his watch and turned off the TV. “Yup, school just got out.”</p><p>“Does it turn you on a bit that he’s coming straight from school...” Sam gestured at the room. “...To <em>here</em>?”</p><p>Dean grinned at him. “Oh, more than a bit.”</p><p>Sam looked out the window again and saw that Adam was running across the street. He walked up to the door and opened it just as Adam arrived.</p><p>“Hey, Sam,” Adam panted. The excitement was plain on his face.</p><p>Sam smiled. “Hey.” He caught sight of Adam’s friends looking at him from across the street, and he gave them a friendly wave. “What’d you tell your buddies?”</p><p>“The truth, that I’ve got some long-lost family and I’m spending time with them.”</p><p>“Didn’t tell them <em>how</em> you’d be spending that time, did you?”</p><p>Adam flushed slightly. “W-well, no, of course not.”</p><p>Sam continued to smile innocently as Adam’s friends waved back at him. “Wish I could push you down on your knees right now and have you suck me off on the motel step,” he murmured.</p><p>Adam’s hand tightened on his backpack strap and his face turned bright red. Sam stepped back inside the room and said softly, “Come on.”</p><p>Adam rushed inside like his life depended on it. He dropped his backpack on the floor, and as soon as Sam had closed the door behind them Adam dropped to his knees and pressed his face against Sam’s groin. Sam grunted in surprise when he felt Adam’s mouth kneading him through his jeans, and Dean laughed.</p><p>“Geez, Sam, you were out there for thirty seconds. What did you <em>do</em> to him?”</p><p>Sam ran his hands through Adam’s hair and groaned as the kid started undoing his jeans. “Told him I wanted to make him suck me off in front of his friends,” he panted. Adam let out a little moan at the words and worked Sam’s half-hard cock out of his pants, sucking it into his mouth like he’d been starving for it. Sam’s head fell back against the door and he groaned.</p><p>Dean stood up and walked to the window, brushing the curtains aside. “Those kids across the street your friends, Adam?”</p><p>Adam muffled a “mm-hm,” around Sam’s cock, and Sam gasped in response.</p><p>Dean snickered. “They’ve got no idea your mouth’s full of cock right now, do they?”</p><p>Adam shuddered and sucked Sam in deeper, groaning around the shaft. Sam was panting, rocking his hips forward into Adam’s mouth as he grabbed the kid’s hair.</p><p>“F-fuck, Dean, th-the kid’s really learning...”</p><p>Dean sauntered over to them, taking Sam’s chin in his hand and turning his brother’s flushed face towards him, meeting it with a smile. “Surprised, Sammy? Maybe you’re forgetting who taught <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Sam leaned in to kiss Dean with a groan, still thrusting into Adam’s mouth. Dean kissed him back and reached down to ruffle Adam’s hair, grunting when he felt a hand slide over his groin. Adam squeezed Dean’s cock through his jeans as he sucked off Sam, palming the shaft until Dean was hard. Dean finally pulled his mouth away from Sam’s, panting softly, rubbing his hand against the back of Adam’s neck.</p><p>“C’mon, kids,” he grunted, tugging at Sam and pulling himself away from Adam. “Let’s move this show to the bed.”</p><p>It took some firm encouragement to get Adam to pull his mouth off of Sam’s cock and get on his feet. When he did, he immediately pressed himself against Dean, kissing him desperately. Dean groaned and guided Adam back towards the bed, breaking the kiss when they got there.</p><p>“Jesus, kid,” he panted, “what’s got you so worked up?”</p><p>“It’s Friday,” Adam replied quickly.</p><p>Dean shot Sam a confused look. Sam shrugged.</p><p>“Uh...” Dean began, “I’m sure the weekend is great and all, but—”</p><p>“No, Dean, <em>Friday</em>,” Adam insisted, grabbing the front of Dean’s shirt. “You got here <em>last</em> Friday.”</p><p>Dean exchanged another searching look with Sam. Adam groaned in irritation, cheeks flushing slightly as he added, “You said we had to wait at least a week. It’s been a week!”</p><p>Sam chuckled and came up behind Adam, running his hands down to his brother’s waist. “I think what Adam means is we promised we’d break in his ass.”</p><p>Adam gave a little shudder as Sam’s hands slid lower, nodding furiously. He grabbed the hem of Dean’s shirt and lifted it, trying to pull it off. Dean helped him remove it and quickly took Adam’s shirt off as well. Adam stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Dean again as they began working on each other’s pants, and Sam let go of Adam’s ass to remove his own clothes. As soon as everything had been kicked off and scattered across the floor, Dean sat down on the bed and pulled Adam onto his lap. Adam groaned and bucked his hips forward against Dean’s cock when Sam kissed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Have you been practicing, Adam?” Sam murmured into his little brother’s shoulder, kneeling down and leaving a trail of kisses along his brother’s back. Adam pulled away from Dean’s mouth to look over his shoulder at Sam and nodded again. Dean’s hands ran up Adam’s chest and found his nipples, pinching them gently until Adam squirmed.</p><p>“How’s it feeling?” Dean asked him, breathing into Adam’s neck as the kid gasped. “Having fingers in your ass? Is it hurting at all?”</p><p>“O-only if I put them in t-too fast,” Adam replied shakily, letting out a long moan as Sam kissed down his spine.</p><p>Dean nipped at Adam’s neck. “How many can you fit in?”</p><p>“Th-three.”</p><p>“Comfortably?”</p><p>“Y-yes!” Adam reached between their bodies to start stroking Dean’s cock, and Dean chewed his lip and groaned.</p><p>“Did you get the chance to try anything bigger?” Sam asked from behind Adam’s back, nipping along his hips.</p><p>Adam nodded frantically. “I... I found this screwdriver that I thought might be a good size to practice with...”</p><p>“And how’d that feel?”</p><p>Adam squirmed, squeezing the head of Dean’s cock when Dean gave his nipples a firm pinch. “R-really good!”</p><p>“Even when you move it?” Dean asked breathlessly. He wanted more than anything to slam Adam down on the bed and shove his cock in the kid right now, but he and Sam were determined to do this right. Adam’s first time didn’t have to hurt if they were patient and took each step slowly. “You try sliding it in and out like it’s my dick?”</p><p>“Yes, god...” Adam’s cock hadn’t even been touched and it was already rock hard against Dean’s stomach, leaving wet smears of precome. “I-if I start slow it f-feels really good, doesn’t hurt at all.”</p><p>“You come like that?” Dean breathed, hands a little rougher on Adam’s nipples, lips brushing over his brother’s throat. “Did you come with something thrusting inside you?”</p><p>“Y-yes!” Adam writhed when Sam slid a hand down his spine and between his legs. “I did everything just like you said, now <em>please</em>, Dean, I-I want you two inside me so badly, I’ve been thinking about it all day...”</p><p>Dean smirked and peered down at Sam. “What do you think, Sam? Is he ready?”</p><p>Sam licked a wet stripe over Adam’s tailbone and the boy whined. “I think we should give it a try.”</p><p>Dean smirked and lay back on the bed, pulling Adam on top of him. Adam moaned when he felt Sam grabbing his ass, mouthing at the soft skin. When Sam pressed his face into Adam’s ass and licked slowly over his hole, Adam buried his face in Dean’s neck and whimpered.</p><p>Dean snickered as Adam shuddered under Sam’s tongue. “It’s cute how you still get shy about this.” He tugged Adam’s hair gently, pulling his brother’s flushed face away from his neck and forcing Adam to look at him. “It’s not like me and Sam haven’t tongued your pretty little hole before.”</p><p>Adam chewed his lip and moaned, blushing even more. Sam’s tongue continued to lap over him, probing into his hole and shoving a liberal amount of spit inside.</p><p>“Getting him nice and wet back there, Sam?” Dean asked, giving Adam’s ass a pat.</p><p>“Mm-hm.” Sam pulled his face back, licking his lips, replacing his tongue with a gently rubbing finger. “We’re gonna slide in nice and easy.”</p><p>Adam moaned and pushed his hips up against Sam’s hand, trying to get some penetration. Sam obliged, sliding one finger slowly in, and Adam panted into Dean’s chest.</p><p>“God, Adam, wish you could see yourself right now,” Sam murmured, sliding the finger in and out. He tried pushing in a second one, biting his lip when they both slid in easily. “God, you’re taking these so well...”</p><p>Adam glanced at Sam over his shoulder. “Well, about that, um, when I said I was thinking about this all day...”</p><p>Dean swallowed. “Fuck, Adam... did you finger yourself at <em>school</em>?”</p><p>Adam gasped as Sam slid in a third finger, stretching him out. “I-I didn’t want to come too quickly, s-so I thought I might last longer if I got off right before coming here...”</p><p>Dean rocked his hips up against Adam’s hard cock, making him whine and push back against Sam’s fingers. “Yeah, how’s that working out for you?”</p><p>Sam ran his tongue in a teasing line around his fingers, still pumping them in and out. “So you loosened yourself up for us, Adam?”</p><p>“Y-yeah. I, uh...” Adam chewed his lip. “I... brought the screwdriver to class with me.”</p><p>Sam’s fingers paused and Dean bucked his hips up with a low groan. “Jesus fuck...”</p><p>“Hope you didn’t make yourself sore,” Sam remarked, pulling his fingers out and tonguing at Adam’s hole again.</p><p>Adam shook his head, shuddering when Sam’s tongue slipped easily into him. “N-no, I only went as hard as felt good, just like you guys told me.”</p><p>Sam gave Adam’s rump a pat. “Good boy.”</p><p>“Sam,” Dean grunted, rocking his hips up aggressively against Adam. “If it’s all the same to you, finish the hell up so I can stuff this kid with my dick.”</p><p>Sam chuckled when Adam whimpered at the remark. He stood up, giving Adam’s ass a swat. “Come on, kid, on your back.”</p><p>Adam scrambled off of Dean and lay down on the bed, legs spread and knees up, cock hard against his stomach. Dean didn’t waste a second before crawling over him with a growl, devouring Adam’s mouth and probing it with his tongue, hands rough on his body. Adam whined and wrapped his legs around Dean when he felt his big brother’s cock bumping against him.</p><p>“Sam,” Dean grunted, right on the edge of losing control, biting roughly at Adam’s mouth. “Fuckin’ lube.”</p><p>Sam fished a bottle out of the nightstand. Adam was just lucid enough to form a question through Dean’s hungry mouth.</p><p>“Nnh... th-thought... we already had spit...”</p><p>“Spit is for pros like us,” Sam replied, flopping on the bed with a bottle of lube in hand. “Virgins get spit <em>and</em> lube, and they get plenty of both.”</p><p>Sam stretched out on the bed next to Dean and Adam. He kissed Adam’s neck as he squirted a blob of lube onto his palm before reaching between their bodies to smear it over Dean’s cock. Dean shuddered and bucked his hips forward into Sam’s fist, biting Adam’s lip hard. When Dean’s shaft was good and slick, Sam pulled his hand back.</p><p>“Go on, Dean,” he purred. “The kid’s dying for your cock, give it to him.”</p><p>Dean growled hungrily and straightened up, grabbing on to Adam’s legs and pulling his little brother’s ass tight against his cock. Adam rocked his hips against the shaft, his own cock leaking precome onto his belly. Sam stroked a hand down his little brother’s tense stomach and grinned at the look on his face.</p><p>Dean reached a hand between their bodies and pushed his cock behind Adam’s balls, rubbing it against the hole. “Ready to take a dick, kid?”</p><p>When Adam nodded breathlessly, Dean started pushing slowly into him. Sam wrapped his arm around Adam’s waist and pressed close to him, breathing in his ear, “Sh, relax, Dean’s gonna stuff you nice and full.” Sam grinned when the head of Dean’s cock slipped in and Adam gasped in response. “You’ve really been waiting for this, haven’t you? Thinking about this when you touch yourself, Dean’s nice thick cock filling you up? How’s it feel inside you, Adam?”</p><p>“B-big!” Adam choked out. He groped a hand down Sam’s body until he found his brother’s cock. “G-god, f-feels so good...”</p><p>Dean groaned, clearly doing his goddamn best to push in slowly and not just ram in to the hilt. “Nnh, <em>fuck</em>, I wanna fuck you so hard... so nice and snug, all wrapped around my dick...” He gave a shove and groaned when Adam squirmed under him. “Think you can take it harder, kid?”</p><p>“Please!”</p><p>Dean grabbed Adam’s legs and started humping into him slowly, panting as he watched himself filling his little brother. Adam was writhing in Sam’s arms, outright shouting as Dean plunged into him. Sam groaned and pressed his cock up into Adam’s hand, breathless just from watching. He finally sat up and crawled up the bed, sitting at the head of it. He ran a thumb over Adam’s open, gasping mouth, the other hand lazily stroking his own cock.</p><p>“That first night,” Sam murmured, “you said you wanted to be filled up with both of us. Still want that?”</p><p>Adam’s eyes darted to Sam’s thick cock and he licked his lips and nodded, turning his upper body on its side. Sam guided his cock to Adam’s mouth and groaned when his little brother’s wet lips slid over the head.</p><p>“Fucking hell, Adam,” Dean panted, digging his fingers into Adam’s hips as he pounded into him, making Adam moan around Sam’s cock. “Look at you. Such a good slut for me and Sam. Nnnh... Still feeling okay for you?”</p><p>Adam muffled a “mm-hm!” around Sam’s cock, grabbing his brother’s hips to pull it further into his throat. He wasn’t even bothering to touch his own cock, just letting it bounce against his belly every time Dean thrust into him.</p><p>Dean groaned and leaned forward slightly, bracing himself on his arms as he pumped into Adam. “G-god, you really have been practicing... can’t believe you’re taking this... <em>fuck</em>...” Dean clenched his teeth, hands fisting in the sheets. “God, I’m gonna come in you... you want that, Adam?”</p><p>In response Adam gave another loud moan around Sam’s cock, trying to push his hips up into Dean, whimpering slightly every time Dean’s hips pressed against his ass. Sam groaned and grabbed Adam’s hair, thrusting slowly in and out of his mouth.</p><p>“C’mon, Dean,” Sam panted. “Our baby brother’s been begging for come in his ass all week.”</p><p>That was all it took, and Dean was thrusting hard into Adam and cursing like a sailor, fingers leaving bruises on his little brother’s hips from where he was grabbing them. Adam’s mouth slipped off of Sam’s cock and he gasped as he felt Dean’s come gushing inside him, hot and wet and sticky. As soon as Dean could breathe again, Sam grabbed his big brother’s hair and pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>“Out,” he growled. “My turn.”</p><p>Dean pulled himself out of Adam carefully, collapsing onto the bed next to his little brother. Adam didn’t even get the chance to gasp before Sam grabbed his legs and plunged into him, the way liberally slicked with spit and lube and come.</p><p>“<em>God</em> <em>yes</em>,” Sam grunted, ramming his hips hard against Adam’s. Adam couldn’t do anything but grab at the sheets and cry out as Sam thrust into him again and again. Dean pressed himself up against his little brother and smirked into his neck, trailing his fingers in teasing circles over the kid’s stomach.</p><p>“You gonna come, Adam? You gonna come with Sam’s nice big cock inside you?”</p><p>“Y-y-yes!” Adam stammered, writhing against the sheets. “G-god, he’s b-bigger than you!”</p><p>Dean frowned. “...Not by <em>much</em>.”</p><p>Sam laughed breathlessly as he pumped in and out of Adam’s ass, making new bruises on his hips next to the ones Dean had left. Dean put his annoyance aside and pressed a kiss against Adam’s collarbone.</p><p>“Well, lemme see if I can’t make you squirm a little more...”</p><p>Adam couldn’t even respond, too overloaded with sensations. Dean scooted down the bed so his face was level with Adam’s hips. He watched his baby brother’s cock bounce every time Sam slammed into him, then wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a slow jerk. Both Adam and Sam responded with shouts.</p><p>“Fucking hell, Dean,” Sam gasped, “do that again, he gets <em>tighter</em>.”</p><p>Dean gave Sam a smirk and leaned over Adam’s body, pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock. Once again both of his brothers tensed and yelled. When Dean slid his lips in one smooth, wet motion over Adam’s cock, Adam bit his hand to muffle a scream and Sam almost doubled over. Each hard thrust pumped Adam’s cock in and out of Dean’s mouth, sliding the head back and forth over Dean’s tongue. When Dean locked his lips around the shaft and suckled on it, Adam’s cock pulsed in his mouth and the kid screamed as he came. Dean slid his lips down to the base of Adam’s shaft so that the next pulse went straight down his throat, and Adam bucked up into his mouth desperately. Sam slowed his thrusts down and finally stopped when Dean pulled his mouth off of Adam’s cock, licking his lips.</p><p>“...Feeling all right, kid?” Sam grunted stiffly, trembling slightly.</p><p>Adam was still gasping for air, but he nodded up at Sam. When Sam gave a tentative thrust, Adam tensed and cringed.</p><p>“Nope, we’re done with that,” Sam confirmed, pulling out slowly.</p><p>Adam shook his head. “No, it’s fine, I want you to finish—”</p><p>“Adam,” Dean interrupted. “Rule number one of anal: stop when it hurts.”</p><p>“But...” Adam bit his lip. “I want Sam to...”</p><p>Sam chuckled and grabbed Adam’s hips, flipping him over onto his stomach. “Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet. Just gonna do something different so it feels good for you.”</p><p>Adam twisted around to look over his shoulder as Sam grabbed his ass, sliding his cock between the cheeks and giving a slow thrust. Adam groaned and pushed his hips up, feeling the slick rub of Sam’s shaft against him.</p><p>“Isn’t that better?” Dean asked softly, stretched out on the bed next to his little brother. “Bet that feels nice against your hole. Not too different from Sam’s tongue, right?”</p><p>Adam bit his lip and nodded. Dean glanced up at Sam, grinning at the breathless look on his brother’s face. Sam was grabbing Adam’s ass hard and squeezing the cheeks together so they were nice and tight around his cock, smearing come and lube all up and down his crack.</p><p>Dean leaned close to Adam’s ear and whispered, “Feels nice for Sammy too, Adam. He <em>loves</em> doing this.” Dean raised his voice slightly. “Don’t you, Sammy?”</p><p>“G-god yes,” Sam panted, staring at his cock sandwiched in Adam’s ass. “Fuck, Adam, got such a great ass... Nice and plump and round...”</p><p>“Still want Sam to finish inside you?” Dean whispered, running a hand down Adam’s back as Sam humped against him desperately. “Or do you want him to come all over your back?”</p><p>“I-inside me, please!” Adam panted, tensing his legs in an effort to squeeze Sam’s cock.</p><p>Sam gave a loud groan and pushed the head of his cock into Adam’s hole just as he came, sliding his hand down the wet shaft and milking jet after jet of come into his little brother. Adam moaned into the pillows and pushed his hips up against Sam, not wanting to lose a drop.</p><p>By the time Sam finished he was panting like he’d run a marathon, and after pulling out he collapsed onto the bed next to Adam, staring up at the ceiling and trying to catch his breath. Dean snickered and ran his fingers through the come oozing out of Adam’s loose hole, chuckling when his little brother shuddered.</p><p>“Wish it was a weekday night,” Dean remarked. “I like the idea of you trying to do homework with all this dripping out of you.”</p><p>Adam pressed a thankful kiss to Dean’s lips before turning to face Sam. “Sam, I... I’m sorry you didn’t get to...”</p><p>Sam shook his head breathlessly and slapped a hand against Adam’s ass in a way that was clearly meant to be comforting but came out a little harder than intended, drawing a yelp from his brother. “S’fine, Adam, me and Dean do that all the time when one of us gets sore.”</p><p>Adam blinked. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Dean pulled Adam back against his chest, nuzzling his neck. “Sometimes even when we’re not sore. It’s not a substitute for anything, we do it ‘cause we like it.”</p><p>“‘Sides,” Sam grunted, giving Adam a tired smile. “You took all that pounding like a fuckin’ champ, Adam. God, can’t believe how hard you let us go.”</p><p>Adam let himself smile. “Well... I mean... I’m a <em>little</em> sore after that...”</p><p>“Kid, if you weren’t you’d be a god,” Dean grunted.</p><p>Sam rolled over and slung an arm over both Adam and Dean, pressing himself close to them and letting out a long, content sigh. “Five minutes,” he breathed, “and then we’ll see about putting clothes on.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/49107834825/winchester-welcome-part-2.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.</p><p>This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>